


Miss me?

by AmalathianTempest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Jesse McCree, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pet Names, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i don't remember writing this, reader is from our time, so like now, which is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: Jesse comes home after a month long mission





	Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> use of 'I' and 'me' no mention of name or much physical description

I laid in my bed alone, trying to keep my thoughts from wondering, Jesse had been gone for an entire month, leaving me alone in our shared room. I missed him more than I thought I would, it was awfully quiet without him around, even though I was the one who never shut up. He didn’t have much time to talk on the phone, I texted him when I could and he’d answer when he was able, usually teasing me about how much I missed him. I started to miss his touch a week after he was gone, he’d left me with an order not to touch myself while he was gone, I’d do whatever I could to keep myself from thinking anything that would start something. This week was the worst, I was more needy than usual, Jesse’s scent on his clothes caused my thoughts to wonder. I sighed frustrated turning over in the bed, I was surprised how used I had gotten to sleeping with him, and snuggling against his chest, his arms around my waist. I grabbed my phone putting on my earbuds, I turned on some music, listening to things made during my time, Jesse loved calling them ‘oldies’. I closed my eyes getting comfortable in the bed before drifting off to sleep.

I was half asleep when I heard a soft thud, I popped up from the bed taking my earphones out listening for another sound, I heard the door shut, and I jumped out of bed, excited that he was home. I went out into the hall seeing him hanging his serape up.

“Jesse!” I ran up to him hugging him, almost knocking him back.

“Whoa, hey Darlin” He wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. “Did ya miss me?”

“’Course I did” I looked up at him pouting,

“You didn’t tell me you were comin’ home tonight, I would have made you something”

“I wanted to surprise you Darlin’” His hands went down to my waist. “Damn I missed you somethin’ fierce” he bent down kissing me on the lips, I kissed him back leaning heavily into him, gripping tightly onto his clothes, he broke the kiss, I pouted wanting more.

“Have you been good for me kitten?” he asked his hand rubbing circles in the small of my back.

“Y-yes Jesse” I stuttered.

“Really? All this time and you haven’t touched yourself once?”

“No” Jesse hummed in approval, “You’ve been so good for me sweetpea, you’ve earned a real nice reward” I bit my lip, excited for whatever he had instore.

“Now, go to the bedroom wait for me, I’ll be right there” I turned to go back to the bedroom, Jesse smacked my ass lightly, causing me to yelp in surprise, Jesse having a big grin on his face, as I walked into the bedroom. I took my hair out of the bun it was in, I had straightened my hair yesterday, so it fell down my shoulders smoothly. I took off my tank top, shorts, and panties. I heard a whistle behind me I turned to Jesse seeing him leaning on the door frame, he had taken off his armor, and chaps leaving him in his pants and shirt.

“Now I don’t recall askin’ you to take off your clothes darlin’” he said coming into the room, he sat down on the bed, he gestured for me to come to him, I stood in front of him, my face turning red.

“Gettin’ a little eager, aren’t we kitten?” Jesse chuckled, his eyes wondering all over my body.

“I’m sorry…”

“That’s all right kitten, you’ve been so patient for so long, but I need you to behave the rest of the night alright?”

“Yes, sir” I nodded Jesse smiled, pleased

“good girl, c’mon get on my lap.” He patted his thigh, I straddled him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

“I missed this” he kissed my collar bone, “I missed you…” he kissed up my neck gently sending shivers down my spine.

“It was so damn cold there, I missed feeling your warm skin against me” he sighed into my neck, sucking gently on my skin before kissing up my neck until he reached my lips.

“I missed you too” I told him, he kissed me gently, and slowly taking his time, his tongue licking across my bottom lip, I opened up to him, letting him taste me. His metal hand drifted up to my breast his fingers lightly brushing over the nipple, I whined into the kiss, needing more of his touch, he pinched and rolled the bud between his fingers. I reached to unbutton his flannel, but I stopped myself not wanting to do anything that would get me punished.

“Jesse, can I take off your shirt?”

“’Course kitten” I started to unbutton his shirt, I bit my lip as his chest became more exposed, his beautifully broad chest slipping it off his shoulders, I kissed chest, his skin warm against my lips, I stopped looking at him for permission to go further.

“go ahead darlin’ keep goin’” He encouraged me, I kissed down his chest nipping gently on his skin, leaving small read marks, I kneeled down on the floor when I reached the hem of his jeans, I took off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off with his boxers. Even though he wasn’t even fully hard, his size was impressive. I wrapped my fingers around him gently, I slowly pumped his cock, before taking him into my mouth. Jesse let out a groan as I went down on him. Jesse placed a hand on top of my head gripping my hair gently as I bobbed my head up and down. My tongue running along his shaft as the head poked the back of my throat.

“Look at me kitten” Jesse commanded, looked up at him, seeing the pleasure on his face, he licked his lips as he stared down at me.

“You look so good like this kitten, with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock” he said huskily, I took him deeper into my throat, causing him to curse.

“Damn darlin’ you miss my cock that much?” he grunted “Such a good girl suckin’ me off so well” 

I could feel myself growing wet as I sucked him off, his praises for me music to my ears, it was probably because it had been so long that I was getting wet so easily, my body craving his touch and getting ready as fast as it could to take him inside me.

“I’m gettin’ real close darlin’ but I’m not ready to cum, not yet” I stopped slowly pulling away from him.

“Get on the bed kitten” he ordered, “On your back, legs spread”

I crawled into bed doing what he told me, he nestled himself between my thighs he pressed his cheek against my inner thigh his beard tickling my skin. He placed kisses on my thighs, before sucking the skin hard enough to bruise, I whimpered under him as he left his mark on me. His fingers brushed my lips lightly causing me to wriggle my hips wanting more.

“Calm down kitten I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry” he slowly licked along my folds teasing me. Let out a low I moan it was the first time I received any attention in a month, I felt sensitive to his touch.

“Don’t cum kitten not until I tell you to” Jesse said before he started to suck my clit, I let out a lewd moan, throwing my head back onto the pillows, two of his fingers gently thrusting into me.

“You’re so wet already, I’ve barely touched you did you miss me that much kitten?” His fingers and tongue teasing me,

“J-jesse…” I moaned out his name my hips grinding into his touch, I needed more, from him I missed this, him in-between my legs, him touching me. He placed a hand on my hip holding me down.

“Kitten behave” he warned. “You’ve been so good I’d hate to punish you”

“I’m sorry”

“Tell me kitten, tell me what you want”

“I want…I want you”

“What do you want from me kitten, you gotta tell me, otherwise I can’t give it to you” his fingers thrusting into me slowly, teasingly, enough to make me squirm, but not enough to get me close.

“I want you to fuck me…please” I whined.

“Good girl kitten” He kissed me on the lips I could taste myself on his tongue, I could feel his erection poking my inner thigh.

“You ready?” he asked positioning himself, I could feel the head of his cock poking at my entrance.

“Yes…” he slowly pushed into me, the way he filled, and stretched me felt so good, I arched into him, moaning.

“Fuck Jesse…” He chuckled at my reactions slowly thrusting in and out of me.

“You missed this? You missed my cock inside you?” he asked his hands gripping tightly onto my hips, as his thrusts became rougher, my body feeling as though it was on fire, my head becoming fuzzy.

“Y-yes!”

“Look at you, making such dirty little noises” He groaned into my ear. “I’m not goin’ to last long with you makin’ noises like that” I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, my pussy clenching tighter around his cock as I grew closer.

“Jesse I’m so close~”

“I know darlin’ I’m almost there just a little more” He began to thrust into me faster, my body feeling hotter and hotter as he thrusted into me. My moans becoming more frequent with the pleasure I felt. The coil in my stomach getting so tight, it was about to snap.

“Jesse!” I cried out his name, my walls squeezing down onto his cock, Jesse gripped tighter onto my hips.

“F-fuck!” he moaned out my name as he came, spilling himself inside me, he rested his head in the crook of my neck, both of us laying there panting.

“Fuck I missed you” I said kissing his shoulder.

“I missed you too darlin’” He kissed me on the cheek smiling, he slowly pulled out lying next to me.

“We have all day tomorrow, we can spend all day catchin’ up” he said pulling me against his chest, the thought of spending all day with him, filled me with excitement. I tilted my head up kissing his lips.

“I’d like that ” 


End file.
